The Sidhe
by MeryLovesKlaine
Summary: Romance épico, aventura y fantasía, AU, angustia y amor en la misma proporción. En un mundo de fantasía donde la esclavitud de hermosas criaturas es considerado normal, Blaine se encuentra yendo en contra de esa cruel realidad cuando conoce a Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

**Author/note****:** Esto es severamente AU, pura fantasía, definitivamente oscura a veces, pero también romántica y espero que satisfactoria.

**Rating M por temas adultos y sexo en capítulos posteriores. **

**Advertencias: **Mientras que no hay escenas erotizadas o gráficas de violación, la violación es discutida e implicada en algunas partes. Esto está hecho de una manera que espero que sea sensible y apropiada para la historia. Y no, esta no es uno de esos fics klaine de fantasía donde Blaine abusa sexualmente de Kurt. Blaine siempre es un alma caritativa en mis historias, porque es así como yo lo veo.

No soy dueño de Kurt o Blaine. No creo que alguien _realmente_ posea a Kurt y Blaine. Pero son propiedad intelectual de Ryan Murphy y FOX.

**Translater/Note**: Ok, primero que todo, la autora ha dado recientemente la autorización para traducir la historia a cualquier persona que le pregunte. Su tumblr es .com

También esto es para la Jana y el Franco 3 para que no sean flojos y lo lean, ya que no lo quieren leer en ingles.

Y esta historia en particular tiene mucho fanarts y videos y esas cosas que pueden ver en este enlace http(:/) post/84186124715/klaine-sidhe-verse-masterpost

Espero que me den una oportunidad al leer esto. Si hay algún error ortográfico, por favor díganmelo y lo arreglaré. Gracias (:

* * *

** The Shide: Capitulo 1**

* * *

Blaine nunca se había preocupado especialmente de los mercados de esclavos.

Supuso que se debió haber vuelto insensible hacia ello por ahora, pero todavía parecía muy mal. Como un niño en N'auri, su abuela le había enseñado que los Sidhe eran personas nobles, poderosas quienes eran respetados y ligeramente temidos. Eran hermosos y mágicos, y ver a uno significaba buena suerte hasta la próxima luna llena.

Blaine siempre había sido cautivado por los Sidhe. La primera vez que en realidad vio uno fue a la edad de doce años, una preciosa, criatura esbelta saliendo del rio cerca de la casa de Blaine e internándose en el bosque, completamente desnudo y riéndose como la música.

También fue el momento mismo en el que Blaine se dio cuenta que le gustaban los chicos.

La segunda vez que fue a un Sidhe, estaba confundido. El estaba en el mercado con su madre y el vio lo que era sin lugar a dudas uno de los hermosos elfos. Era una mujer esta vez, y su belleza se había mitigado por un vestido suelto de arpillera, cabello lacio y ojos apagados. Ella seguía a una mujer que se veía arrogante, en silencio, usando un collar de hierro.

"Mama, qué... esa es una Sidhe, no es así?"

"Si" su madre dijo con una apretada, cortante voz. Blaine podía decir que la vista la molestaba.

"Qué… Por qué ella esta así? Qué pasa con ella?"

"Ella es una esclava" respondió suavemente.

Blaine la miró en un silencioso estado de shock. Él ni siquiera sabía dónde empezar.

En las siguientes semanas, Blaine logró extraer mas detalles desde su madre, quien parecía reacia de reconocer vocalmente esta fealdad a su hijo.

El aprendió que, aunque los Sidhe eran naturalmente muy poderosos, habían sido capturados y comercializados como esclavos por muchos, muchos años en Villalu. Sus poderes fueron suprimidos con collares de hierro o por inyecciones de tintura de verbena. Blaine nunca había visto un esclavo Sidhe antes porque la región donde vivía era muy pobre, y solo la gente muy rica podía permitirse tener un Sidhe. Los Sidhe eran raros de encontrar y difíciles de atrapar.

Había mucho que su madre no le dijo, sin embargo.

Ella nunca le dijo de los mercados de esclavos. Ella nunca le dijo para que exactamente era lo que esos cultos, hombres aristocráticos con fríos, duros ojos les gustaba usar a sus esclavos Sidhe.

No fue hasta que se ganó una beca para asistir la Academia en Villalu Proper que él empezó a oír susurros acerca de eso. Y lo que no escuchó lo dedujo cuando su propio despertar sexual empezó a revelar las previamente escondidas verdades sociales.

Las relaciones sexuales entre los hombres eran tan tabú en Villalu Proper como lo habían sido en N'auri, aunque aquí la postura oficial estaba acompañada por un asentimiento con la cabeza y un guiño. Blaine no tuvo problemas encontrando compañeros dispuestos en la Academia, y nunca tuvo ningún miedo verdadero de que lo descubrieran. Esos chicos que eran descubiertos eran generalmente reprendidos con ojos risueños, les decían que lo sacaran de sus sistemas ahora que todavía podían y que fueran más discretos en el futuro.

Era un asunto totalmente diferente con los Sidhe, sin embargo.

Entre los más ricos generalmente, y la realeza en particular, era común y aceptado que los hombres compraran a los Sidhe para uso sexual. El género del Sidhe era socialmente irrelevante. Los elfos no eran humanos, y por lo tanto nada hecho con ellos era de mucha importancia. La mitad de los hombres ricos casados en Villalu Proper parecía que poseían un Sidhe, un hombre usando su Sidhe por placer no era considerado más escandaloso que usara su caballo para transportarse.

Al principio, había enfermado a Blaine.

Todavía lo hacia enfermo, supuso, pero él había sido más o menos obligado a aceptarlo como una realidad social.

Muchos de los compañeros de clase de Blaine habían hecho uso de los Sidhe de sus padres en su cumpleaños 16, como un paso tradicional hacia la adultez. Algunos de los niños más ricos incluso les habían regalado un Sidhe para poseer. Y el propósito entero del trabajo de Blaine en la Academia era de ganar la posición de cortesano en una corte real, donde la presencia de los esclavos Sidhe estaba francamente en todas partes.

Blaine quizás se había convertido ligeramente insensible a esto. A veces lo golpeaba de nuevo, sin embargo, cuando él vio uno de los orgullosos elfos con ojos derrotados, cojeando, su piel luminosa desfigurada con moretones.

A veces él todavía lloraba silenciosamente en su cama en la noche, avergonzado por su propia incredulidad juvenil que el mundo podría ser tan cruel.

Por supuesto el mundo era cruel. Blaine lo había sabido por un tiempo muy largo. Él lo sabía cuando su abuela fue asesinada en su cama durante uno de los muchos asaltos en su villa que él se las había arreglado para sobrevivir.

Él lo sabía cuando su madre paso el día después de un violento asalto, cojeando y llorando y acostada en una posición fetal mientras Blaine le traía trapos limpios para que se recostara en intercambio de los empapados de sangre que el lavaría en el río después.

Él lo sabía cuando, nueve meses después, su madre dio a luz a un niño que no podría ser posiblemente de su padre, y cuando, un mes después de eso, su padre huyó con una camarera.

Su madre lo había hecho competir por una beca en la Academia menos porque ella vio la promesa en él, y más porque ella simplemente no podría alimentar a Blaine y su hermano por más tiempo.

En el momento que dejó su casa, los ojos de su madre le recordaban extrañamente los de esa primera esclava que había visto en el mercado hace tantos años.

* * *

Pero aun así, todo ese dolor no lo había endurecido en contra de esto.

El había sido el empleado del príncipe Dronyen por cerca de un año ahora, y ya había sido seleccionado para acompañarlo a los mercados de esclavos para seleccionar un nuevo "juguete".

Dronyen parecía aburrirse de sus "juguetes" bastante rápidamente.

Blaine lo odiaba.

Pero solo un poco más de lo que él se odiaba a sí mismo.

Dronyen bostezó ruidosamente como el próximo Sidhe fue apurada en la plataforma ante ellos, esta era una mujer.

"Este es honestamente el peor grupo que he visto" Dronyen pronuncio. "Si no encuentro algo nuevo hoy, voy a tener que ir y usar a Brissa esta noche, y eso sería _demasiado_ deprimente"

Brissa era la esposa de Dronyen.

Blaine estaba tratando de no mirar a la plataforma. Él estaba tratando de no ver los destellos de ira enterrados en los ojos derrotados, como un magnifico ser tras otro fue ofrecido para el abuso y la degradación.

Pero entonces los ojos de Blaine captaron un destello de azul, y por instinto se dio la vuelta.

Y el mundo se detuvo.

Porque ante él en la plataforma estaba la criatura más impresionante que jamás había visto en toda su vida.

Él Sidhe era alto y delgado, como todos los Sidhe tendían a ser, con piel pálida que brillaba como la luz de la luna sobre tensos, apretados músculos. Como todos los otros, el estaba siendo subastado desnudo para que los compradores pudieran ver la entera extensión de lo que ellos estaban apostando.

Y él era extraordinario, de la cabeza a los pies.

Su pelo era de un castaño brillante, y caía justo debajo de sus oídos. Sus labios eran rosa y delicados, y sus ojos…

Sus ojos.

No eran solamente el color más increíble imaginable, un suave y brillante azul decorado con verde mar.

Y no era que eran grandes y de la forma de una almendra, rodeados con un puñado de pestañas de color castaño.

Era el hecho de que estaban llenos hasta el tope con _vida_.

Nunca antes había Blaine visto un esclavo Sidhe con unos ojos tan vivos y expresivos. No estaban apagados o derrotados en lo más mínimo. Cautelosos, sí, y completamente desconfiados, pero también _brillantes_.

Brillantes como los del Sidhe que había visto saliendo de la ribera del rio cuando tenía 12 años. El único Sidhe libre que Blaine había tenido la oportunidad de contemplar.

El elfo se paró en esa plataforma como si la poseyera, como si él estaba juzgando a todos, y no al revés.

Se metió un mechón de cabello detrás de un oído delicadamente puntiagudo, su barbilla sobresalía para revelar una masculina mandíbula que contrastaba magníficamente en contra de sus suaves rasgos.

Y aunque él sabía que era completamente loco, Blaine estaba bastante seguro que estaba enamorado.

Él también sabia, más allá de alguna sombra de duda, que Dronyen iba a comprar este duende.

Aun así, él no estaba preparado por cuan dolorosamente su corazón se contrajo cuando Dronyen salió disparado de su asiento, con los ojos ardiendo con ciega, descubierta hambre, para empezar la apuestas.

Las apuestas fueron altas, Blaine no estaba sorprendido, si él nunca había visto alguien tan hermoso, estaba seguro que ninguno de estos hombres tampoco lo había hecho.

Cuando las apuestas se redujeron a tres, como era tradicional, los hombres tenían permitido tocar antes de finalizar sus ofertas. Blaine sintió una rabia repentina de cómo sus manos carnosas tocaban la piel perfecta del Sidhe, inspeccionando el interior de su boca, las almohadillas de sus pies, las mejillas de su culo.

Y la mirada en los ojos del elfo cuando lo hicieron era desgarradora.

Debido a que fue la primera vez que Blaine vio el miedo. Era crudo y desenmascarado, y lo rompió por dentro y le daban ganas de correr a la plataforma y lanzarse a si mismo entre este ser perfecto y estos idiotas repulsivos quienes sentían que tenían derecho a tocarlo.

Blaine sintió que empezaba a morir por dentro cuando Dronyen colocó la apuesta ganadora.

Blaine viajó detrás del príncipe Dronyen en el viaje a casa, dividido entre una profunda pena e hirviente ira. El elfo viajó con Dronyen, apegado a su cuerpo. El Sidhe había sido equipado con simples pantalones, una chaqueta sin mangas, y sandalias de cuero, y Blaine estaba agradecido que él había sido concedido con la dignidad temporal de usar ropa.

* * *

Fue una de las peores noches en la vida de Blaine, junto con el asesinato de su abuela y la violación de su madre. El podía escuchar cuanto Dronyen estaba disfrutando su recientemente nueva adquisición, y Blaine estaba bastante seguro que el escucho más de un fuerte gemido de dolor viniendo de la habitación del príncipe también, y Blaine simplemente enterró su cara en sus manos y lloró.

Se dijo a si mismo que no iba a hacerlo. Juró que no lo haría. Pero incluso si su cerebro lo denegó, su cuerpo se movió silenciosamente a través del castillo, pasando sigilosamente a los guardias y deslizándose alrededor de las esquinas hasta que estaba en el pasillo que conducía a la celda del Sidhe.

No estaba vigilada. Por qué lo estaría? Las venas del elfo estaban sobrellenadas con Verbena, anulando efectivamente cualquier amenaza que pudo haber poseído en su estado natural.

Mucho menos en este _estado_.

Porque él estaba encorvado en una esquina en contra de las paredes de piedra, la luz de la luna infiltrándose a través de las barras de la ventana hacia su una vez pálida, brillante piel, ahora morada con moretones.

La cara de elfo estaba presionada en sus rodillas, y el estaba sollozando. _Sollozando_. Blaine nunca había oído un sonido de dolor tan puro, musical. De alguna forma se las arreglo para ser horrorosamente hermoso, y completamente desgarrador.

Fue solo a causa de su reacción a este sonido que Blaine se dio cuenta que quizás, a pesar de quien se había convertido y que cosas él se había permitido acostumbrarse, quizás no había perdido su alma todavía.

Y Dronyen? Dronyen no tenía alma. De eso Blaine estaba seguro. Dronyen era capaz de escuchar esos sollozos y seguir con su vida. Él era capaz de usar este ser etéreo como un pedazo de carne y tirarlo, desnudo y maltratado, en una celda de piedra fría cuando él había terminado. Él era capaz de tomar placer en tratar de romper algo hermoso.

Pero Blaine no dejaría que esta criatura, este Sidhe, este _hermoso hombre_ romperse. No estaba seguro que iba a hacer exactamente, pero tenía que pasar pronto. Si hubiera alguna forma que Blaine pudiera rescatarlo esta noche, antes de que Dronyen pusiera sus manos en él de nuevo, lo haría, pero él sabía que no podría. No les haría ningún bien si Blaine fuera ejecutado por tratar de liberar al elfo, desde que estaba seguro que a nadie le importaba tanto para intentarlo.

Pero pronto. Porque si había incluso la oportunidad más pequeña que Dronyen se las arreglara para opacar la llama en esos ojos oceánicos, Blaine nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo.

Nunca.

* * *

Esa noche en su habitación, Blaine se daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama y susurraba febrilmente para sí mismo, esperanzado que de alguna forma el hermoso esclavo Sidhe que estaba tres pisos debajo de él pudiera escucharlo.

"Te amo" susurro.

Y, "Te salvaré"

Y, "Lo siento"

"_Lo siento tanto" _


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N)** Se aplican las mismas advertencias del capitulo 1.

Además:

Sidhe es una palabra gaélica y se pronuncia Shee.

**(T/A)** No sé cómo se pronuncia Shee, así que seguiré pronunciándolo Sidhe.

También gracias a **Amyxs41** por ser mi primer comentario. Y gracias por los FF (fav y follow).

Les pido encarecidamente que me dejen un comentario o crítica constructiva. También les pido que me promocionen a sus amigos Klainers, para que esta linda historia tenga más lectores.

Y al parecer no sé cómo poner enlaces aquí, así que todos los enlaces relacionados están en mi perfil.

Al final del capitulo hay una aclaración.

* * *

**The Sidhe: Capitulo 2.**

* * *

Una semana. Blaine decidió que tenía una semana. Era demasiado tiempo para su comodidad, pero un solo minuto era demasiado tiempo para su comodidad también.

Necesitaba un plan. Y necesitaba dinero. Y necesitaba el pedazo más pequeño de la confianza del Sidhe.

La última parte resultó ser la más difícil de todas.

Blaine se aseguró fácilmente la tarea de cuidar del elfo, llevándole desayuno y un cambio de ropa en su primera mañana ahí.

El Sidhe lo miro con ojos cansados y mejillas manchadas de lágrimas, y Blaine casi tropezó hacia atrás por el odio que vio en ellos.

La primera mañana el Sidhe se negó a hablar con él. Pero Blaine persistió en llevarle al elfo pequeñas comodidades como mantas suaves y agua cálida para que se bañara, y un cubo lleno de madreselva fresca (su abuela siempre le había dicho que la comida favorita de los Sidhe era la madreselva).

El cubo lleno de flores le valió el primer fantasma de una sonrisa, y también la primera probada de la voz del elfo.

"Gracias."

Blaine rodo las palabras de ida y vuelta en su mente, gozando la voz; dulce y suave y un tono más alto que el hombre humano regular, era como un bálsamo para los oídos de Blaine. Era un oasis en el medio de horribles voces de hombre que rodearon a Blaine toda su vida, todas bruscas y duras, profundas y demandantes.

Era la mejor cosa que Blaine había escuchado.

En el cuarto día, Blaine se atrevió a preguntar el nombre del elfo.

Miro a Blaine de manera sospechosa.

"Por qué quieres saber?"

"Yo…para saber cómo llamarte. Soy Blaine."

El elfo miro hacia otro lado. "No serias capaz de pronunciarlo."

"Bueno, como los humanos te llaman usualmente?"

"No me llaman de ninguna manera."

"Bueno, como _yo_ puedo llamarte?"

Cuando el Sidhe lo volvió a mirar, sus ojos estaban palpitando con desesperado y enojado dolor.

"Que quieres de mi?" Susurró.

Blaine miró nerviosamente a su alrededor, asegurándose que estaban solos. Se inclino más cerca, su frente casi tocando las barras de la celda del elfo.

"Solo quiero ayudarte."

El elfo lo miró fijamente, y Blaine nunca antes se había sentido tan completamente desnudo y vulnerable por la mirada desde alguien sobre él en su vida entera. Se forzó a sí mismo para mirarlo de vuelta firmemente, poniendo todo lo que tenía en esa mirada, haciendo todo lo posible para hacer que el Sidhe _vea_.

_Yo soy seguro_, rogo a sus ojos que comunicaran. _Puedes confiar en mí. No te hare daño. Quiero liberarte._

El elfo miro hacia otro lado otra vez, y Blaine pensó que lo había perdido, y quizás esto era inútil, y quizás-

"Kurt."

"Qué?"

"Mi nombre…realmente no serias capaz de pronunciarlo. Pero podrías llamarme Kurt. Es una versión más corta, algo así como un apodo que los miembros de mi feririan solían llamarme."

"Tu fer…?"

"Supongo que podrías llamarlo mi tribu? Clan?" Kurt suspiró. "La gente de donde vengo"

Sonaba tan nostálgico que Blaine casi se odio a si mismo for haber preguntado.

"Kurt" Blaine dijo pensativo "Eso es lindo. Nunca he escuchado nada como eso antes."

Kurt se encogió de hombros. "Mi nombre completo es más lindo."

"Cuál es? Quiero decir…incluso si no puedo pronunciarlo, podría oírlo? Quizás? Si…tú quieres decirme. No tienes que hacerlo."

Kurt lo estudio. Se veía completamente inseguro de que debería hacer con Blaine. Blaine le ofreció una nerviosa sonrisa.

Kurt casi, pero no completamente, le sonrió de vuelta, y entonces dijo su nombre.

Tenía razón en las dos cosas: no había absolutamente ninguna manera que Blaine sería capaz de pronunciarlo, o incluso ir ligeramente cerca de lograrlo.

También? Era hermoso.

Él podía oír Kurt enterrado en el nombre, sin embargo, y parecía tener sentido que esa sería la parte para sacar y usar para un sobrenombre.

Blaine sonrió. "Encantado de conocerte, Kurt"

La expresión de Kurt se ensombreció.

"No hagas eso" dijo rotundamente, dándole la espalda a Blaine.

"No hacer qué?"

"Pretender que somos amigos. O incluso ser amable. Pretender que me ves como algo más que un animal. Pretender que no sabes lo que tu príncipe me hace todas las noches."

Blaine tragó duramente. No sabía que decir.

Kurt caminó hacia la ventana con barrotes y miro fuera hacia el patio. Blaine siempre lo había encontrado extraño, como la celda tenía una de las mejores vistas en el castillo. Quizás era menos para que Kurt tuviera una buena vista y mas para que la corte entera podría echar un vistazo a la posesión más bonita del príncipe.

"Kurt, yo te veo como algo más que un animal. De hecho, te veo más que humano, si la mayoría de los humanos que he conocido son algo para comparar."

Kurt no se dio la vuelta.

"Y…estoy bastante seguro que Dronyen nunca te ha preguntado lo que tú querías hacer, lo que me hace pensar que el probablemente ha estado haciendo cosas _a_ _ti_, y no _contigo_. Y yo sé Kurt, realmente lo sé, que lo que te hace no es tu culpa. No te hace menos…perfecto."

Kurt se hundió un poco en contra del marco de la ventana, pero continuo mirando hacia afuera, lejos de Blaine.

Después de unos pocos momentos, Blaine se fue, sintiéndose desinflado.

No vio que habían lágrimas en los ojos de Kurt.

* * *

La noche había llegado, y Blaine no podía sentarse quieto. Había pasado toda la semana pisando el borde de la seguridad, el riesgo de ser capturado por una de las numerosas cosas en cualquier momento dado.

Primero estaban todas las cosas que había robado desde el palacio. Desde Dronyen.

Entonces el hecho que él había vendido la mayoría de ellos en el mercado negro.

El carruaje que estaba esperando en el bosque afuera de las paredes de la ciudad? El que tenía los mapas a los países Faerie (*) y las provisiones robadas desde la guardia de palacio? Estaba eso también.

Y estaban las llaves que había "pedido prestadas" del guardián y había copiado después de manejarlo con licor una noche.

Sin mencionar el hecho que había sobornado al cocinero. Y el hecho que el cocinero había añadido un polvo para dormir en la sopa esa noche.

Y ahora el príncipe Dronyen y todos sus caballeros, y la princesa Brissa y todas sus damas estaban desmayados y Blaine se movió rápidamente a través del palacio, su corazón latiendo rápidamente en su pecho.

Esto tenía que funcionar. Tenía que hacerlo.

Cuando Blaine llegó a la celda de Kurt, de repente se olvido de sí mismo, de su plan, de la urgencia, del riesgo, de todo eso, porque no podía no tomar un momento para simplemente _observar_.

Kurt había hecho una cama con las mantas que Blaine le había llevado, y estaba acurrucado bajo una piscina de luz de la luna. Estaba usando los pantalones recién lavados y la túnica que Blaine le había provisto, el lazo en su garganta estaba suelto y cayendo libremente. Sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos, y se veía tan hermoso que Blaine apenas podía soportar verlo.

Era la primera vez que Blaine lo había visto como algo cerca de tranquilo.

Odiando por molestarlo pero recordando la situación, Blaine habló con indecisión.

"Kurt."

Sin respuesta.

Blaine repitió su nombre un poco más fuerte, y más fuerte aun, entonces hizo un intento completamente vergonzoso de pronunciar el nombre completo de Kurt, del cual él estaba en realidad agradecido que Kurt no se despertó para escucharlo.

No estaba seguro que hacer cuando el elfo continúo su sueño ininterrumpido. No quería caminar dentro de la celda y sacudirlo, después de ser violado todas las noches por al menos una semana y Dios sabe cuánto tiempo antes que eso, Blaine claramente no iba a arriesgar algún tipo de toque indeseado.

Encogiéndose por la calma ensordecedora, Blaine golpeó sus llaves en contra de las barras, con fuerza.

Kurt se sacudió al sonido resultante, sentándose con un sobresalto, y viéndose aterrorizado.

"Kurt." Blaine susurró. "Soy yo."

Kurt hizo un pequeño, estrangulado ruido de miedo y confusión.

"Soy Blaine" clarificó, en lo que esperó era un tono de voz calmante. "Mira, yo sé que probablemente estés asustado ahora mismo, y esto es mucho para procesar después de despertar, pero tenemos que irnos ahora mismo."

"Yo…Blaine?"

"Si."

"Es esto un sueño?"

"No."

"No entiendo."

"Nosotros…nosotros tenemos que irnos. Ahora. Escapar. Irnos de aquí. Para que tú seas libre?"

Kurt solo lo miró.

"Tú quieres que vaya…contigo?"

"Si."

"Por qué?"

"Porque no soporto verte como esto. Porque esta vida me está convirtiendo en una persona horrible. Porque…no lo sé, supongo porque significaría que finalmente estaría haciendo algo de lo que podría estar orgulloso."

Kurt no se veía convencido.

"_Como_?"

Blaine suspiró irritado. "El tiempo es un tanto esencial aquí, Kurt. He estado planeando esto toda la semana. Solo necesito que vengas conmigo. Confías en mi?"

"No."

Blaine se rió nerviosamente. Cierto. Por supuesto. Por qué demonios Kurt confiaría en él? Esa era una ridícula pregunta para hacer.

"Bueno, por lo menos confías en mi mas que Dronyen?

"No lo sé."

Oh. Bueno, ahí estaba. Blaine había al menos esperado que había llegado más lejos que esto por ahora, pero el claramente no entendía cuantas pocas razones tenía el elfo para confiar _alguna_ _vez_ en un hombre humano.

Blaine se movió nerviosamente. Está bien. Si esto era realmente acerca de liberar a Kurt, y no acerca de Blaine huyendo con un niño hermoso de quien se había convencido a si mismo que estaba enamorado, Blaine tenía que probarlo. A sí mismo al igual que Kurt.

"Mira, Kurt. Tengo un carruaje esperando afuera de la ciudad hacia las tierras Faerie (*). Dronyen y Brissa y todos los empleados del palacio están en un sueño drogado, pero no estoy seguro cuánto durará. Si tú quieres puedes venir conmigo y podemos tratar para llevarte a casa. O, puedes quedarte aquí. O, puedes dejarme ayudarte a escapar, y puedes irte solo y nunca verme de nuevo tan pronto como dejemos la ciudad. Aunque yo espero que al menos considerarías quedarte conmigo hasta que la Verbena este fuera de tu sistema, porque estarías más seguro de esa manera. Pero depende de ti. No voy a forzarte a hacer _nada_. Pero diré esto, si nos vamos a ir, tenemos que irnos más o menos en este minuto, porque tengo el presentimiento que cuando las cosas empiecen a aclararse, se van a aclarar rápidamente."

Kurt lo miro por un momento, su expresión indescifrable.

"Muy bien" finalmente dijo "Vámonos."

* * *

Llegar al patio fue fácil, cruzar las murallas del palacio era más difícil. Blaine y Kurt tenían que agacharse en las sombras por algún tiempo, estudiando los movimientos de los guardias que estaban patrullando, antes de que se sintieron los suficientemente valientes para seguir adelante. Había una pequeña puerta a 300 metros desde la entrada principal, usada principalmente por los jardineros y personas similares. Era lo suficientemente grande para que una sola persona pasara a través, y si ellos lo calcularon bien, podrían traspasarla sin ser notados.

Blaine metió lo que creyó que era la llave robada correcta en la cerradura de la pequeña puerta.

No funcionó.

Pánico subiendo en su pecho, Blaine empezó a probar llave tras llave, sus ojos lanzándose salvajemente alrededor en caso de que fueran descubiertos.

Escucho un delicado grito apagado detrás de él, y vio a Kurt escondiéndose en las sombras como Tepper, uno de los guardias nocturnos, se acercó.

"Quien…Blaine?"

"Um, si. Hola. Tep. Yo solo estaba…no podía dormir, así que solo iba a caminar."

Tepper frunció sus cejas, acercándose.

"Por qué estas usando _esta_ puerta?"

"No quería molestar a nadie usando la puerta principal."

"Como incluso conseguiste una llave?"

"Su majestad me la dio. Dijo que estaría bien si la usaba."

Tepper continuó avanzando.

"Hey, espera un minuto, no es ese el Sidhe de su majes…"

Pasó tan rápido, que Blaine mismo casi no lo creyó. Tan pronto como Tepper estaba dentro de su rango, Blaine tiro las llaves a Kurt y tiro su mano, pegándole duramente en el templo con el talón de su mano.

Tepper se desplomó en el suelo.

Blaine se inclinó para agarrarlo debajo de sus axilas, girando su cabeza al igual que Kurt consiguió abrir la puerta.

"Apresúrate!" Blaine susurró urgentemente.

Kurt se quedo de pie a un lado para dejar a Blaine arrastrar a Tepper a través de la puerta y entonces los siguió, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

"Que vas a hacer con él?" Kurt susurró, sonando nervioso.

"Amordazarlo y atarlo. No quiero que alguien lo encuentre antes de que estemos _muy_, muy lejos."

"Por qué no solo lo matas?" La pregunta fue enviada sin ninguna emoción.

Blaine miró a Kurt con sorpresa. "Tep no es una mala persona. Él solo…el solo no conoce nada diferente, Kurt. No es como si el mereciera _morir_."

Kurt solo resopló y se dio la vuelta.

"Qué?"

"Nada. Es solo…interesante cuanta reverencia ustedes las personas parecen tener por la vida _humana_, eso es todo."

Blaine lo dejo ir porque ellos realmente no tenían el tiempo. Se inclinó e izó a Tepper sobre su hombro. Corrieron dentro del bosque, alejándose desde donde el carruaje estaba escondido sin que Blaine perdiera demasiado tiempo.

Envió a Kurt a buscar algunas vides fuertes mientras que Blaine rompió las mangas de su propia camisa. Metió una dentro de la boca de Tepper y usó la otra para atarla en su lugar. Cuando Kurt volvió con las vides, Blaine ató a Tepper seguramente a un árbol, tratando de posicionarlo en una posición no tan horrible.

Podía ser un día o dos hasta que él fuera encontrado, pero sería encontrado. Porque una vez que se hiciera claro que la posesión más apreciada del príncipe Dronyen había sido robada, la guardia de palacio registraría minuciosamente estos bosques.

Después Kurt y Blaine fueron al lugar donde Blaine había atado a su caballo, sujeta a un carro. El corazón de Blaine se sacudió cuando desató al animal y le dio una fuerte palmada a sus partes traseras, ahuyentándola.

"Adiós, chica" murmuró. Esperaba que ella estuviera bien. Realmente no podría llevarla con ellos, ya que era demasiado distintiva y no lo suficientemente rápida para satisfacer sus necesidades. Ella proporcionaría una buena distracción, sin embargo, que Blaine esperó retrasaría la inevitable búsqueda.

El caballo corrió, el carro dejando un camino fangoso tras su marcha.

"Esta es la parte difícil." Blaine le dijo a Kurt suavemente. "No podemos dejar un rastro, así que trata lo mejor que puedas para quedarte fuera del suelo."

Se movieron sigilosamente a lo largo de las rocas y troncos de árboles hasta que Blaine se detuvo en la base de un árbol particular e hizo un gesto indicando hacia arriba a Kurt.

Una vez lo suficientemente alto, era claro que había algo como un camino de árbol en árbol si se movían entre las ramas gruesas. Incluso con sus venas empapadas de verbena, era claro que Kurt era mejor en esto que Blaine, ya que parecía tan seguro en sus pies aquí como lo hizo en la tierra.

Blaine, por otro lado, se movió lentamente a lo largo, apoyado en su estomago, agarrando las ramas con sus brazos y los músculos de sus muslos, obligándose a sí mismo a no caer.

Finalmente se dejaron caer al lado del carruaje. Blaine hizo un gesto con su cabeza a Kurt para que entrara.

Blaine encendió los faros y preparó los caballos. Había un cepillo gordo de pelo de caballo atado en la parte trasera del carruaje para limpiar su camino mientras andaban. No estarían siguiendo ningún sendero, pero Blaine ya había determinado un difícil, zigzagueante camino que los llevaría a una carretera afuera, mucho más allá de las murallas de la ciudad.

Cuando Blaine abrió la puerta del carruaje, Kurt vio que Blaine estaba vestido solo en su ropa interior. Se quedó sin aliento, una mirada de temor y de repentina comprensión se dibujo en sus facciones.

Los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron. "Oh! No…yo…yo me tengo que cambiar de ropa. Esto solo va a funcionar si la gente piensa que tu…que te poseo." Blaine se encogió a sus propias palabras.

"Tengo que parecer como que soy rico. Yo…tengo algunas cosas aquí. Podrías por favor pasarme ese bolso?"

Sin decir palabras, Kurt lo hizo.

También sin decir palabras, Blaine se vistió.

"Así que, Kurt, nos voy a llevar tan lejos de aquí como sea posible. Estos son caballos rápidos y voy a viajar velozmente. Cuando hemos puesto suficientemente distancia entre nosotros y Villalu podemos tomar un descanso, pero hasta entonces porque no vas y duermes un poco?."

Kurt simplemente asintió, y se recostó en el lujoso asiento de terciopelo.

Blaine subió al asiento delantero del carruaje y agarró las riendas.

Esto era.

Se iba.

Y Kurt estaba viniendo con él.

Blaine le dio a las riendas un firme tirón, y huyeron en la noche.

* * *

(*) Tierras Faerie o Países Faerie seria, literalmente, tierra de las hadas. Aunque, como se verá más adelante, no hay solamente un tipo de criaturas mágicas en esos países.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Se aplican las mismas advertencias del capitulo 1.

**T/N: **No hay mucho que decir, gracias Jana por tu comentario 3 Y gracias por los comentarios de los demás, y por los FF.

Sigan recomendándoles esta historia a sus amigos Klainers. Gracias. (:

* * *

** The Sidhe: Capitulo 3.**

* * *

Blaine viajo tan rápido como pudo a través de la noche y en la mañana. No quería arruinar a los caballos, pero no quería ser atrapado tampoco. No había ninguna manera de estar seguro de cuánto tiempo seria hasta que la guardia de palacio estaba detrás de ellos, y no estaba seguro de cuan duramente Dronyen estaba planeando perseguirlos. Por un lado, Dronyen fue a través de un montón de esclavos Sidhe. Los usaba y abusaba de ellos hasta que estaban o demasiados heridos para que los disfrutara mas, o hasta que un día ellos simplemente se habían ido, discretamente.

No era ilegal matar a la propiedad de uno mismo. Pero estaba considerado un poco burdo llamar la atención al hacerlo.

Por el otro lado, Blaine había visto como Dronyen miraba a Kurt. Y él sabía que Dronyen había visto algo de lo que Blaine vio en Kurt también. Dronyen no vio solamente una forma agradable de pasar el tiempo, el vio la fiereza en los ojos de Kurt. El orgullo. La fuerza. La absoluta negativa de ser roto.

Dronyen era un verdadero sádico. Blaine sabía esto.

Muchos hombres aristocráticos estarían impresionados de escuchar que lo que ellos hacían a sus Sidhe era descrito como violación. Sus esclavos estaban simplemente para su placer, y _consentimiento_ era un concepto completamente extraño. Por supuesto que era cruel, pero la mayoría de estos hombres eran genuinamente ignorantes de su propia crueldad. Algunos probablemente se habían convencidos a sí mismos que a sus víctimas les gustaba la atención.

Pero Dronyen? Dronyen probablemente _amaría_ pensar en ello como violación. Probablemente lo emocionaría hasta el núcleo.

Le gustaba herir a sus esclavos. Le gustaba romperlos.

Y la extensión de los moretones de Kurt la primera noche? Eso sugería un nivel particular de brutalidad entusiasta, incluso para Dronyen.

Así que era posible que Dronyen los pudiera perseguir bastante duramente. Era posible que él podía darse cuenta cuan raro y precioso era Kurt, incluso si era por las más horribles y equivocadas razones imaginables.

Y entonces ahí estaba Blaine. Dronyen estaría, más probablemente, temblando de rabia por la traición y la audacia. Un empleado con una beca, otorgado con una posición de lujo en la corte, posicionado para convertirse en la próxima mano derecha de Dronyen. Y ahora esto.

Dronyen probablemente querría poner un ejemplo. Si Dronyen o cualquiera de sus hombres los encontraban, ellos matarían a Blaine. Puro y simple.

O no tan puro y simple. Con toda probabilidad, Dronyen preferiría matarlo sucia y complicadamente.

Él lo torturaría públicamente, y no sorprendería a Blaine si durara semanas. Blaine había sabido esto desde el mismo comienzo, desde el instante que había decidido liberar a Kurt.

Y Blaine oró por una cosa y solo por una cosa: que no fueran descubiertos antes que la verbena haya dejado la sangre de Kurt. Porque incluso si ellos atrapaban y mataban a Blaine, incluso si rompían su mente, cuerpo y alma en un millón de piezas, ellos no serian capaces de tocar a Kurt en su completo poder. Ni siquiera podrían acercarse a él.

Blaine viajó hasta que apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, hasta que sus músculos agarrotados gritaban por el dolor. Siguió el curso que había establecido, llevándolos a lo largo en lo que Blaine esperaba que fuera la ruta menos probable que atrajera a los hombres de Dronyen.

Cuando finalmente sintió que habían ido lo suficientemente lejos, cuando finalmente sintió que ni él ni los caballos podrían seguir, los guió fuera de la sucia carretera que habían estado siguiendo por las ultimas horas y de vuelta al bosque. Encontró un claro apropiado y se movió de su posición incómoda, sus rodillas doblándose tan pronto como sus piernas tocaron el suelo.

* * *

Se permitió a sí mismo a simplemente tumbarse como eso. Estaba bastante seguro que incluso durmió un poco. Sonidos e imágenes parecían destellar alrededor de la periferia de su conciencia y no podía sentir su cuerpo en absoluto, lo que en este punto era definitivamente una bendición.

Después de un periodo un poco indeterminado de tiempo (Una hora? Dos? Cinco?), se despertó, su cabeza girando con todo lo que tenía que hacer.

Estaba impresionado a la vista que lo saludó.

Era completamente de día, y los caballos están pastando y bebiendo de un riachuelo en el borde del claro que Blaine ni siquiera había notado primero. La tienda que había empacado estaba montada perfectamente entre dos árboles, y ese caliente, amaderado olor no había sido parte de un extrañamente vivido sueño, porque Kurt había empezado un fuego crepitante. El elfo estaba inclinado sobre un caldero que estaba burbujeando por encima del fuego, y un olor increíblemente apetitoso se mezclaba con el humo de la madera.

Y, eso era? Sí, Blaine estaba envuelto en una manta.

Se sentó lentamente, probando su habilidad para moverse. Gimió de dolor cuando intentó estirarse, y Kurt se volvió para mirarlo.

Había una suavidad en sus ojos que Blaine no había visto ahí antes. Hizo que su respiración se enganchara y que su cabeza diera vueltas.

"Hola" Blaine dijo, sonriendo ampliamente.

"Hola" Kurt no devolvió su sonrisa, pero la suavidad permaneció. Blaine había roto sus paredes, solo un poco.

"Tú…tú no tenias que hacer todo esto. Yo iba a…"

"Tumbarte y morir? Si, ibas a hacerlo. No puedo creer que empujaste a los caballos tan duramente. Ellos estaban apenas en mejor forma que tu. Pobres cosas."

Blaine suspiró. "Tenía que llevarnos tan lejos como fuera posible."

"Yo entiendo eso. Pero Blaine, podemos por favor quedarnos aquí hasta mañana por lo menos? Los caballos necesitan descansar. Tú necesitas descansar. No eres bueno para mí si no puedes ni si quiera pararte por ti mismo."

Blaine trató de enmudecer su emoción, contener su sonrisa. Kurt todavía se veía cauteloso y precavido y la confianza definitivamente no estaba ahí, pero todavía, había dicho…

"Así que, estas planeando quedarte conmigo entonces?"

Kurt rápidamente volvió su atención al caldero. "Sí, por ahora, si tu oferta sigue en pie. Tienes razón acerca de la verbena. Tan débil como lo estoy ahora, no duraría una semana aquí afuera por mí mismo. Me atraparían y venderían de nuevo, y el próximo puede ser peor que Dronyen."

Blaine sintió que sus facciones se endurecían con odio. "No creo que eso sea posible" replicó.

Kurt estaba en silencio por un momento.

"Bueno, aun así. Creo que estoy bastante aburrido siendo tratado como la propiedad de un hombre humano."

Blaine no podía detener las lágrimas, así que no se molesto en tratar. "Lo siento, Kurt" dijo quebradamente.

Kurt se volvió a mirarlo. Dio un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza, y volvió su atención al caldero.

* * *

Kurt había hecho un guiso increíble de hierbas secas que Blaine había empacado, como también varias variedades de vegetales y raíces que había encontrado en el bosque mientras Blaine había dormitado.

Era delicioso, pero…

"Por qué no usaste ninguna carne seca o pescado que empaqué, Kurt? Hay bastante."

Kurt miró a su cuenco por un momento, pareciendo casi con miedo, como si esperara a ser abofeteado.

"No…no quise decir…es perfecto de la forma que es. Solo quería estar seguro que te dieras cuenta que puedes usar lo que sea que necesites. Ayúdate a ti mismo. Todo esto es tan tuyo como es mío."

Kurt lo miró inciertamente. "Bueno. Gracias, Blaine, pero prefiero no comer carne animal."

Blaine lo miró con sorpresa. "Oh. Pero tú siempre…"

"Siempre comí lo que tenía que comer en orden de permanecer vivo. He hecho muchas cosas desagradables en orden de permanecer vivo. Pero mi cuerpo no lo digiere bien, y para ser honesto, hiere mi corazón tener que comerla. Así que si está perfectamente bien contigo, creo que no lo haré."

"Por supuesto que está bien. Yo solo…no lo sabía. Espero que traje lo suficiente de otras cosas."

Kurt sonrió. "Soy bastante bueno encontrando plantas, y hay bastantes cosas que yo puedo comer que tú no puedes, así que mantén la carne para ti y estaríamos bien."

"Qué clase de cosas comes usualmente?" Blaine preguntó con interés. "Cuando fuiste…antes de que fueras…"

"Esclavizado?"

"Sí."

Kurt se encogió de hombros. "Hojas, la mayor parte del tiempo, flores. Raíces y hierbas, frutas en ocasiones. Por ejemplo, esto…" Kurt sacó una hoja de un arbusto a su lado "…me haría bien también." Metió la hoja en su boca y la comió con gozo.

Blaine sonrió. "Cuál es tu comida favorita?"

"Madreselva."

Blaine casi aplaudió con sus manos con deleite. "Lo sabia! Mi abuela…ella me _dijo_ que los Sidhe amaban Madreselva. Solíamos dejar cestas llenas de esas flores en las escaleras de atrás para que ellos bendijeran nuestra casa."

Kurt se veía intrigado. "De _donde_ exactamente eres tú?"

"N'auri. Es una pequeña región, en la frontera de Outer Villalu, cerca del Mar del Este."

Kurt asintió con la cabeza. "He escuchado de ello. Hay algunos feririas nómadas en esa área. No hay mucho comercio de esclavos, como lo entiendo."

"No. Yo ni siquiera sabía acerca del comercio de esclavos hasta que tenía doce años. El primer Sidhe que vi era libre."

Kurt sonrió a esto. El corazón de Blaine saltó.

"Él era hermoso…"

Blaine trató de pararse a sí mismo. Lo hizo. De verdad lo hizo. Pero no pudo.

"…como tú."

Fue como si puertas de hierro se cerraron detrás de los ojos de Kurt, cerrándolo fuertemente. La suavidad se había ido. Esa sonrisa perfecta que Blaine finalmente había logrado sacarle había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Kurt envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su torso defensivamente y apretó su mandíbula. Volvió su cabeza lejos de Blaine.

Blaine tragó. "Lo siento, Kurt, no debería haber…"

"Que quieres de mi, Blaine? Por favor dime la verdad."

"Yo solo quiero ayudar…"

"Detente." Kurt volvió su cabeza a Blaine, sus ojos feroces y ardientes. "No quiero escuchar acerca de cómo quieres ayudarme, y cómo quieres ser una buena persona, y cómo esta es alguna forma retorcida de redención para ti. Quiero que me digas _por_ _qué_ estás haciendo esto, y quiero que me lo digas ahora."

Blaine miró al azul destellante, y sintió la exigencia dentro de su propio núcleo. Sintió a Kurt literalmente succionando la verdad fuera de él con sus ojos.

"Porque estoy enamorado de ti."

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron con horror. "Oh, Dioses" se las arreglo para susurrar.

"Lo siento! Yo solo…es la verdad, Kurt. Desde el primer momento que te vi, yo…"

"No es verdad."

"Si lo es! Kurt, yo…"

"Tú no me amas, Blaine" escupió, apretando sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo. "Tú me convertiste en un fetiche. Amas la _idea_ de amarme. Apenas me conoces. Me ves como una frágil, delicada criatura para que rescates y entonces, qué? Se supone que me debo entregar a ti? Y es _diferente_ que Dronyen pagando por mí y manteniéndome como una posesión porque tú has logrado romantizarlo? Jugando al noble héroe en todo esto?"

"Kurt, no! Eso no es…"

"Bien." Kurt dijo, su voz convirtiéndose peligrosamente dulce, sus ojos chispeando con malicia. "Porque yo _no_ soy una frágil y delicada criatura, Blaine. Como dije antes, hago lo que tengo que hacer en orden de sobrevivir. Y esto no es nada nuevo. Lo entiendo. Estas haciendo algo por mí, así que debería darte algo a cambio."

Se arrastró hacia Blaine, sentándose en su regazo. Blaine estaba congelado en shock.

"Así que, eres el tipo romántico. Como va a ser? Besos y palabras de amor bajo la luz de la luna? _Hacer_ _el_ _amor_, lento y suave y cara a cara? Kurt murmuró.

Se inclino y besó a Blaine en los labios. Y la acción envió una sacudida a través de Blaine que lo golpeo de vuelta en su cuerpo, en el presente, en qué era lo que de hecho estaba pasando.

Blaine saltó a sus pies, haciendo caer a Kurt. Toco sus labios con sus dedos, abrumado por la confusión arremolinándose en su estomago.

Los labios de Kurt se habían sentido tan maravillosos…pero la situación entera se había sentido tan, tan mal.

"No." Blaine susurró temblorosamente, mirando hacia abajo a Kurt. "Yo no quiero _esto_, Kurt. No lo hago."

Kurt lo miró, una tormenta de intensa emoción explotando detrás de sus ojos.

"Entonces…entonces _qué_ es lo que _quieres_ de mi?" Kurt se quejo fuertemente, y colapso en llanto.

La intensidad de su ruptura incluso parecía superar esos desgarradores sollozos que Blaine recordaba de la primera noche de Kurt en el palacio de Dronyen. La cara de Kurt cayó en sus manos y sus codos cayeron en sus rodillas. Blaine se agachó y muy, muy cuidadosamente toco el hombro de Kurt. Cuando Kurt se estremeció, retiró su mano rápidamente.

Así que Blaine solo se sentó a su lado y esperó.

Kurt lloró por mucho, mucho tiempo. Había rabia en ello, había dolor en el también, pero principalmente había un profundo miedo.

Blaine quería abrazarlo tan, tan mal.

Cuando las lagrimas finalmente empezaron a disminuir, Kurt miró a Blaine con ojos llorosos, la pregunta todavía colgando entre ellos.

"No sé qué decir, Kurt" Blaine suspiró. "Quizás lo que siento no es verdadero, no lo sé, pero yo creo que lo es. Y lo que yo _quiero_ es que seas libre y feliz, incluso si tengo que morir para hacerlo pasar. Y lo que _no_ quiero es que me beses, o…o me toques en ninguna forma, a no ser que es lo que _tú_ quieres hacer. No porque pienses que me lo debes o que yo lo espero, sino porque tú lo quieres. Y si tú nunca lo quieres…eso está bien también."

Kurt metió su barbilla en sus rodillas, viéndose miserable. "No creo que pueda creerte" dijo.

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "Quizás no me lo he ganado todavía. Espero que lo haga, finalmente" Le sonrió a Kurt. Era una sonrisa cuidadosa: Blaine estaba tratando muy duramente de transmitir calidez sin alguna expectativa, y no estaba seguro si estaba teniendo éxito.

Para su sorpresa, Kurt en realidad sonrió de vuelta. Cubrió a Blaine como un baño caliente.

"Yo lo espero también." Kurt replicó suavemente.

* * *

Durmieron en lados opuestos de la tienda.

Blaine durmió intermitentemente, y se encontró a si mismo mirando a Kurt entre parches de sueño. Era duro verlo en la oscuridad de la tienda, pero Blaine podía distinguir el contorno de su cuerpo, la subida y bajada de su pecho. Podía escuchar la respiración casi-musical, y el consuelo que le daba era abrumador.

Blaine no se dio cuenta que él no era el único con los ojos abiertos en la tienda esa noche.

Él no vio al elfo robando sus propias miradas cuando la respiración de Blaine se igualó en su sueño. Él no vio al otro hombre trazando la curva de su cuerpo con sus ojos, desde el hombro a la cadera.

Él no vio a Kurt quedarse dormido con una sonrisa en sus labios cuando él lo había mirado por demasiado tiempo que ya no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos.

Y él no se dio cuenta que, por primera vez en muchos, muchos años, Kurt durmió sin miedo.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) **Se aplican las mismas advertencias que el capitulo 1.

**(A/T) **Lo siento por la tardanza, pero perdí un poco la motivación porque es frustrante ver que algunas personas leen esto pero no me dejan saber si les gusta o no, si debiera seguir o no.

De todos modos, perdón por eso, y a los que todavía están aquí, muchas gracias. Y prometo que actualizaré con regularidad. Hay una aclaración (1) y (2) al final del capitulo.

También en este capitulo sucede una de mis escenas favoritas de Klaine 3 Dejaré un link en mi perfil para los fanarts de cada capitulo (:

Saludos a la Jana que es la mejor 3

* * *

** The Sidhe: Capitulo 4.**

* * *

Durante los próximos días, volvieron a los caminos y senderos por el bosque. Eventualmente tendrían que aventurarse en un área más popular para reunir provisiones, pero Blaine y Kurt estaban esperando posponerlo tanto como fuera posible.

Kurt todavía no sabía que pensar acerca de este hombre extraño quien había sacrificado todo por ayudarlo.

Él, en parte iguales, quería confiar en Blaine y quería averiguar cuál era su ángulo. Blaine estaba planeando en vender a Kurt a alguien más? Si era así, por qué ser bondadoso, cuando todo lo que tendría que hacer era atarlo en hierro y tirarlo en la parte de atrás del carruaje? Estaba simplemente jugando con él? Qué exactamente estaba obteniendo de todo esto?

Una cosa era segura. Blaine era o inimaginablemente amable o inimaginablemente cruel.

Kurt tenía un sentimiento muy fuerte que Blaine no era un hombre cruel, y no estaba seguro si esa creciente convicción era más consoladora de lo que era aterradora. Si Blaine estaba en realidad enamorado de Kurt como él afirmaba…

Kurt había oído que no todos los hombres humanos despreciaban a los Sidhe. Él solamente no lo había experimentado personalmente, y era más que un poco desconcertante.

Blaine había sido educado por su abuela para reverenciar a los Sidhe. Kurt también había oído acerca de eso: oído que las cosas no siempre habían sido como esto entre los humanos y los Sidhe en Villalu. Y no pudo haber sido hace tanto tiempo, tampoco, si la abuela de Blaine había hablado de ello. Pero las vidas humanas eran tan cortas, y ellos trataron la extensión de una sola generación como una eternidad.

Kurt, no por primera vez, deseó que él hubiera hecho el esfuerzo de aprender más acerca de la sociedad humana antes de su Rito. Si él hubiera sabido mas, no se habría permitido quedarse dormido en ese claro, completamente cómodo, como si nada en el mundo pudiera tocarlo.

Había sido su primer viaje a Villalu. No había vuelto para su boda al día siguiente.

* * *

Habían estado viajando por cerca de una semana cuando Blaine le preguntó acerca de eso. Iban a un ritmo razonablemente suave, los árboles que estaban alineados en la carretera en la que viajaban cubrían la luz del sol. Era un cálido y placentero día, recientemente habían comido y bebido, y habían estado viajando en un cómodo silencio por la mayor parte de una hora.

Kurt estaba conduciendo; los dos habían estado de acuerdo que si otro humano cruzara su camino se vería extraño que Blaine estuviera sosteniendo las riendas en vez de este "esclavo". Blaine se había unido a Kurt en la parte delantera del carruaje, sin embargo, sus brazos ocasionalmente rozándose ligeramente como Kurt llevaba las riendas.

"Así que…Kurt. Yo…quiero decir, no tienes que responderme si prefieres no hablar de ello, pero yo me estaba, um, preguntando…quiero decir…"

Kurt sonrió. Se había encontrado a si mismo sonriendo más en la última semana de que lo había hecho en los últimos cinco años. Pero Blaine era realmente un poco lindo cuando se ponía nervioso y frustrado.

"Está bien, Blaine, puedes preguntarme. Si no quiero responder, no lo haré."

Blaine le sonrió de vuelta. "Bueno, me estaba preguntando cuando, y quizás como te…tu sabes…te atraparon? Realmente no tienes que contestar, sin embargo, Kurt."

Kurt tomó un momento para considerar la petición. No estaba seguro si quería hablar de eso. Pero entonces, sus ancestros siempre le habían dicho que los dioses crearon el lenguaje para sanar el alma. Kurt no le había contado a nadie acerca de su experiencia. A sus dueños obviamente no les había importado escucharla, y con los otros pocos Sidhe que había tenido permitido conversar de vez en cuando no querían hablar acerca del horror que fue su captura y esclavización. Querían hablar acerca de sus viejas vidas, sus verdaderas vidas. Querían hablar en su lengua nativa con el otro solo para recordarse que no había sido un sueño, que la vida no siempre había sido acerca de la desesperación y la cruda supervivencia.

Sintió que iba a llorar de nuevo. Se preguntó porque era que él y Blaine pasaban tanto tiempo haciendo al otro sonreír y llorar.

"Bueno…" Kurt empezó suavemente, su voz un poco inestable.

"Kurt, no tienes que…"

"Blaine, calla. Esto no es como preguntarme acerca de un viaje al mercado. Me va a molestar. Vas a ser capaz de soportar eso?"

Blaine tragó nerviosamente, pero asintió cuando Kurt lo miró por la esquina de su ojo.

"Está bien, entonces. Fue hace cinco años, creo, no estoy completamente seguro. Trato de poner atención a las estaciones y la luna, pero estuve en un calabozo por, creo, unos pocos meses en un punto, lo que hizo perder mi orientación un poco."

"Cin…cinco _años_? Un calabozo…oh, Kurt…"

"Yo estaba en una caminata tradicional llamada el Rito Nupcial. Todos los jóvenes Sidhe deben completar el Rito el día antes de su casamiento. Viajamos a uno de los muchos sitios sagrados, y se supone que…hmmm…lo llamamos caminata-del-alma?(1) Un poco como meditación, supongo, pero con la adición de un suave alucinógeno. El punto es hacer un balance de uno mismo, del propio prometido. El caminante (2) hace el viaje solo, no habla con nadie, y entonces vuelve para declarar oficialmente la intención de casarse o la intención de retirarse de la unión. Es usualmente más una formalidad que cualquier cosa, pero yo…"

"Así que te atraparon mientras estabas medit… Uh, haciendo tu caminata-del-alma?

Kurt suspiró. "No. El sitio es suelo protegido. Pero el viaje desde mi pueblo hasta el sitio me llevo a través de Villalu del Oeste, solo por unos pocos kilómetros. Y yo…yo fui increíblemente estúpido. Era increíblemente joven e increíblemente estúpido, Blaine, y así fue como me atraparon."

"Kurt, no fue tu culpa. No puedes pensar…"

"No, no fue mi culpa. Pero pudo haber sido evitado. Yo en realidad me detuve y tome una siesta en la tierra de Villalu!" Kurt se rió con dureza. "Había terminado el Rito, y estaba en mi camino a casa, y yo estaba listo para casarme, y todo se sentía tan perfecto. Era un día hermoso, bastante como este día, de hecho, y me detuve a descansar y comer algunas hierbas dulces. Me quede dormido, y cuando desperté habían hombres tirándome cadenas de hierro de un lado al otro."

Blaine solo lo miró con grandes, brillantes ojos avellana.

Esos ojos tenían un efecto en Kurt que no entendía.

Se preguntó si debería compartir la siguiente parte. Quizás era muy intimo, quizás era simplemente demasiado. Pero nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, y sintió que quizás él finalmente solo _tení_a que hacerlo.

"Esa primera noche…" Kurt tomó una profunda, temblorosa respiración, sus ojos se fijaron duramente en la carretera adelante y no en Blaine.

"Yo…yo nunca había estado con un hombre antes. Mi noche de bodas iba a ser mi primera vez. Pero ellos…ellos me pasaron entre ellos. Ellos… dioses, fue tan aterrador."

Kurt odiaba que hubiera empezado a llorar de nuevo. Odiaba que Blaine probablemente estuviera llorando también. Odiaba que la historia lo hiciera sonar como una débil, patética víctima.

Kurt sintió a Blaine tirar suavemente las riendas de sus manos. Blaine los hizo detenerse, y se volvió hacia él.

"Kurt, puedo abrazarte?"

La suavidad y formalidad de la solicitud solo hizo que Kurt llorara más fuerte, pero se encontró asintiendo, porque si, no había sido abrazado en cinco largos años.

Blaine gentilmente empujó a Kurt hacia él, y envolvió sus brazos cariñosamente a su alrededor. Kurt apoyó su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Blaine y mancho su túnica con un pequeño charco de lágrimas. Blaine acarició su espalda con delicadeza, solo sosteniéndolo.

Se quedaron así por mucho tiempo.

Finalmente, Blaine habló. Fue un murmullo, tan suave que Kurt no habría sido capaz de escucharlo si no hubiera estado tan cerca.

"Como es que ellos nunca fueron capaces de romperte?"

Kurt sorbió su nariz suavemente. "Lo hicieron."

"No, Kurt, no lo hicieron. Tus ojos…no son como los otros. Tus ojos se ven libres. En cinco años, no dejaste que nadie te quitara eso. Ni siquiera puedo…tú eres increíble."

"Yo…yo me siento bastante roto, Blaine" la voz de Kurt era muy pequeña. Blaine lo abrazó más apretado.

"Por supuesto que lo haces. Pero no lo estas. Eres fuerte y feroz y vivo y _completo_. Yo lo puedo ver si tu no lo haces, Kurt. Eso es lo que me hizo enamorarme de ti."

Kurt se tensó un poco, y Blaine soltó un poco su agarre, pero Kurt no lo empujó lejos de él. Después de un momento se relajó de nuevo en el abrazo.

"No fue que yo pensé que eras frágil y débil." Blaine continuo "fue que yo _sabía_ que tú eras increíble y poderoso y lleno de fuego. No importa que te hicieron, Kurt, y no importa que ellos te hicieron creer que estabas _eligiendo_ hacer esto para mantenerte con vida, ellos nunca te tocaron realmente. Y dudo que incluso se acercaron."

Kurt se estremeció. "Dronyen llego bastante cerca" susurró. "Si no hubieras…no sé cuanto más quedaba en mi, Blaine. Creo que él de verdad quería destruirme."

"Él quería" Blaine estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero no lo hará."

Kurt tomó una profunda respiración en contra del continuo sonido constante de los latidos del corazón de Blaine.

"Realmente espero que esto es real, Blaine. Espero que tú no seas solo un diferente tipo de sádico que Dronyen. Porque voy a decirte algo ahora mismo, y me va a dejar completamente indefenso."

Blaine inhalo bruscamente, pero no habló. Que podría decir?

"Creo…creo que confío en ti. De hecho, yo sé que confío en ti. Y si me traicionas ahora, _eso_ me romperá. Total y completamente."

Kurt levanto la cabeza desde el pecho de Blaine y lo miro a los ojos.

"Tienes el poder de romperme, Blaine." Repitió. "Y eso…eso es todo lo que quería decir."

Kurt miró hacia otro lado, abrumado por la intensidad en los ojos de Blaine. Sintió que Blaine movía su mano para acunar suavemente su mejilla.

"Prometo que no te traicionaré, Kurt" dijo simplemente.

Kurt cerró sus ojos, derritiéndose en el tacto de Blaine. Se sentía amado y seguro en una forma que solamente había vivido en recuerdos muy lejanos, reuniendo telarañas en su corazón, por mucho tiempo.

"Gracias." Kurt respiró "Por…solo…gracias."

Blaine sonrió como Kurt puso su cabeza de vuelta en el hueco de su cuello.

"Gracias por confiar en mi" replicó.

* * *

Esa tarde, se encontraron viajando a través del primer inevitable pueblo de su viaje. Se detuvieron para alimentar y darles de beber a los caballos y hacerlo ellos mismos, y reaprovisionar las provisiones que habían empezado a acabarse. Era un pueblo pequeño, y no uno rico, lo que significaba que todos los ojos estaban en Kurt. Blaine tenía que tratarlo como un esclavo, y Kurt tenía que tratar a Blaine como su amo. Cualquier cosa fuera de lo ordinario puede convertirse en una historia digna de contar, y eso simplemente no era una opción.

Era increíblemente extraño, especialmente dada la dulzura de su conversación más temprano ese día.

Blaine le gritaba órdenes, diciéndole a Kurt que recoger por él y haciéndolo cargar pesadas bolsas por sí solo, cuando Blaine fácilmente podría haberlo ayudado.

Blaine hizo lo mejor que pudo para disculparse con sus ojos cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad. Cada vez, Kurt respondió con una mirada silenciosa de simpatía y comprensión, y Blaine sabía que las cosas iban a estar bien entre ellos.

Estaban sentados en un gran banco cerca de un grupo de tiendas, disfrutando del sol, cuando el hombre se les acerco. Kurt estaba comiendo una manzana y Blaine estaba comiendo un trozo de queso con una pieza de pan.

El hombre se acercó a ellos, suave y sonriente, sus ojos duros como piedra.

"Hola, señor, mi nombre es Grade. No creo que he tenido el placer de conocerlo antes."

Blaine lo miró con una practicada mirada de irritado aburrimiento. "Jor", dijo "solo pasando por aquí. En camino a B'aufe."

"Es un placer conocerte, Jor. Digamos, eso es un elfo bastante lindo que tienes ahí. Puedo?"

Las manos de Grade estaban posicionadas para tocar a Kurt.

"Preferiría que no lo hicieras" Blaine dijo, tratando de mantener su voz tan tranquila como fuera posible. "No está a la venta."

"Bueno, ahora, entiendo eso. Tú quieres aferrarte a una criatura como esta por un rato. Pero algunos amigos y yo podríamos ser capaces de juntar un poco de monedas si te importa rentar. Te quedas en la ciudad esta noche?"

"No" Blaine dijo firmemente. Un poco demasiado firme. "Tenemos que volver a la carretera. Un placer conocerte, sin embargo, Grade." Blaine se paró y le hizo un gesto a Kurt para que lo siguiera.

Grade cerró su mano alrededor de la muñeca de Kurt, Blaine se dio la vuelta.

"Qué puedo darte por quince minutos con esto, Jor? Ten un corazón. No obtenemos mucha carne de esta calidad por aquí."

Blaine agarró a Grade por las solapas y lo golpeó en contra del banco.

"Lo siento, Grade, pero me veo como un hombre que necesita tu dinero?" siseo "Me veo como un hombre a quien le gusta compartir sus juguetes?"

Empujó a Grade en el banco, duramente.

"Vámonos" Blaine le murmuró a Kurt. "Necesitamos irnos de aquí _ahora_."

"Oh, es así, verdad?" Grade grito detrás de ellos. "Ustedes son una pareja de chicos desde Khryslee, cierto? Bueno, no quiero tu sucio, salvaje elfo de todos modos, tú maldita abominación."

Kurt y Blaine volvieron al carruaje en tiempo record. Kurt tomo las riendas y los condujo hacia el este del pueblo. Una vez que estuvieron fuera de la vista, siguieron un gran círculo hasta que estaban una vez más hacia el oeste.

No hablaron por un buen tiempo.

Finalmente, Blaine dijo "Lo siento, Kurt."

"Dices eso mucho, sabes?"

"Bueno, siento que debería."

"Blaine, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Solo estoy contento que hemos dejado ese horrible, pequeño lugar. Los pueblos pequeños son absolutamente los peores. Te das cuenta que es considerado de mala educación no rentar tu esclavo por un precio justo, sin embargo."

"Bien. Entonces tengo mala educación. Por lo menos tengo un alma."

"Eso si que tienes." Kurt sonrió, tratando de derretir un poco de la tensión que Blaine claramente todavía estaba llevando de la confrontación.

Blaine sonrió de vuelta, y parecía relajarse un poco.

"Kurt?"

"Si?"

"Sabes de que estaba hablando? Khryslee?"

Kurt estaba en silencio por un momento.

"Si" finalmente dijo.

Blaine esperó para que Kurt continuara. Cuando no lo hizo, Blaine presionó.

"Qué es?"

"Es un lugar."

"Bueno, si, como que entendí eso. Qué quiso decir? Qué clase de lugar es? No creo que he escuchado de eso antes."

Kurt suspiró, y puso el carruaje a un lado.

"Toma uno de tus mapas."

Blaine lo hizo, y Kurt se inclino hacia él.

"Ves…ahí?" Trazó lo que se veía como una estrecha franja más allá de la entrada a las Tierras Faerie.

"Esta cerca del borde de Villalu, en realidad. Tienes que ir a través de…" (Dijo el nombre, y era completamente impronunciable a Blaine) "…solo por un poco, y entonces estas ahí. Son tierras altamente protegidas. Los que quieran vivir ahí, solo algunos son bienvenidos a entrar. Pero es el único lugar que conozco donde…"

"Donde…?"

"Donde…parejas poco convencionales son aceptadas."

El corazón de Blaine empezó a latir rápidamente en su pecho. Podría Kurt estar diciéndole…quería decir…?

"Si" Kurt contestó a la pregunta en los ojos de Blaine, "Humanos y Sidhe viven ahí como parejas, pero otros lo hacen también. Mujeres humanas quienes se aman entre sí y no quieren vivir como propiedad de los hombres, hombres humanos quienes quieren estar con el otro en vez de tomar un esclavo y casarse con una mujer que no desean. Parejas Sidhe en una unión no bendecida…" Kurt se encogió de hombros. "Se supone que es un lugar hermoso" finalizó.

"Suena hermoso." Blaine suspiro.

Kurt rió "Quise decir el _paisaje_. La flora y la fauna. Se supone que es bastante exuberante. Pero es bastante raro para cualquiera de verlo a no ser que están planeando…mudarse ahí. Permanentemente."

"Dejarían…dejan entrar a personas solas?"

Kurt levantó sus cejas en cuestión.

"Yo solo quise decir…bueno, una vez que te lleve a casa, voy a necesitar averiguar un plan para mí mismo. No me puedo quedar en Villalu, y tengo el presentimiento que no sería bienvenido en un país Faerie…"

"Ese presentimiento sería correcto." Kurt confirmó.

"Así que me pregunto si…bueno, quizás yo podría ir a Khryslee. Creo que podría soportar vivir en un lugar como ese."

Kurt lo estudió. Blaine se había vuelto bastante competente en leer las expresiones de Kurt en un pequeño espacio de tiempo, pero esta no era una de ellas. Esta mirada era un completo misterio.

"No lo sé, Blaine, pero creo que deberías tratar" finalmente dijo, recogiendo de nuevo las riendas y continuando en su camino.

* * *

En el pueblo de G'auri, un mensajero real entregó un rollo de papel a un camarero. El camarero lo colgó en la ventana de la tienda de provisiones, donde todas las noticias importantes eran exhibidas.

En su camino a casa desde la taberna, todavía sintiéndose frustrado e irritado por el incidente de más temprano ese día, un hombre llamado Grade se detuvo a estudiar el pergamino.

Parecía que uno de los cortesanos del príncipe Dronyen había huido una gran cantidad de oro del palacio, como también con un particular esclavo Sidhe de alta calidad. El palacio estaba ofreciendo una recompensa por cualquier información que pueda conducir a la captura de este hombre.

Grade leyó la descripción física del criminal en general.

Sonrió para sí mismo.

* * *

(1) soul-walking (2) soul-walker. No encontré ninguna traducción literal para estos términos, así que escribí lo que tenía más sentido. Si alguien está interesado en saber. (:


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N) Las mismas advertencias del capitulo 1 se aplican.

(T/A) Muchas gracias por los nuevos reviews! Son los mejores! Y para aclarar, si, la autora original había dicho que iba a borrar esta historia, pero se arrepintió y dio luz verde para que quien quisiera la tradujera.

Les prometí ordenar los fanarts por capitulo en mi perfil, lo haré, solo tengo que dejar de ser floja y hacerlo. Hehe

Promocionen este fic! Díganle a sus amigos! Publíquenlos en las páginas de Klaine en facebook y cosas asi! Los quiero! :D

* * *

** The Sidhe: capitulo 5.**

* * *

Estaban sentados al lado del fuego de su campamento y viendo la puesta de sol desvanecerse en azul. Kurt estaba sentado en el pasto, todavía húmedo por una lluvia que sucedió más temprano, y Blaine estaba sentado en una manta doblada, con otra manta alrededor de sus hombros, porque Kurt había insistido. Blaine se había sentido un poco enfermo, y Kurt estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía para cuidarlo con mantas cálidas y sopa caliente y caricias calmantes en sus mejillas y frente.

Blaine claramente no se estaba quejando.

Habían estado viajando por casi dos semanas, y Blaine finalmente tenía que saber. Evitar la pregunta le había permitido ignorar lo inevitable, lo cual estaba disfrutando inmensamente, pero era algo que probablemente debería descubrir.

"Kurt?"

"Si?"

"Cuanto tiempo…cuando la verbena estará fuera de tu sistema?"

Kurt jugó con una hebra de hierba.

"Realmente no lo sé. Nunca me han dado la oportunidad de descubrirlo. Pero he escuchado que puede tomar un poco de tiempo."

"Sabrás cuando suceda? Serás capaz de decirlo?"

Kurt sonrió un poco, todavía mirando a la hebra de hierba entre sus dedos. "Blaine, si tuvieras grilletes en tus muñecas y tobillos por cinco años y entonces un día alguien te los saca, serias capaz de decirlo?"

"Oh. Es como eso?"

"Es como eso."

"Recuerdas como se siente?"

"Recuerdo que se siente _más_. Recuerdo que se siente menos aislado, más como que soy parte de todo lo que me rodea."

"Eso suena increíble."

Kurt suspiró, y se recostó en sus codos. "Lo es."

"Cuando suceda, Kurt, tú no me necesitarás nunca más. Probablemente solo deberías…"

"Vamos a cruzar ese puente cuando lleguemos ahí, está bien?"

Kurt se recostó en el pasto, rodillas dobladas y pies planos en la tierra, mirando hacia el día desvaneciéndose. Metió sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Blaine empezó a recostarse también, pero Kurt lo miró.

"No lo hagas, Blaine. Ya estas enfermándote, y tu frágil constitución humana no será ayudada por recostarse en el frio, húmedo suelo. De hecho, deberías moverte más cerca del fuego."

Blaine sonrió. Amaba cuan mandón Kurt se había convertido cuando lo cuidaba. Claramente estaba empezado a preocuparse por Blaine, aunque Blaine todavía no sabía qué hacer de eso.

"Kurt?"

"Si?"

"Puedo preguntarte algo…un poco personal?"

"Alguna vez me has preguntado algo más?"

Blaine sonrió de nuevo.

"Bueno, antes…cuando dijiste que ibas a casarte, sonó como…bueno, como que la persona con quien te ibas a casar era un hombre."

Ahora era el turno de Kurt para sonreír.

"Más como un niño, en realidad, éramos tan jóvenes. Pero si. Su nombre era…es…bueno, su apodo es Firae."

Blaine estaba en silencio por un momento, permitiendo procesar las palabras de Kurt.

"Yo…yo no sabía que los Sidhe hacían eso. Las mujeres se casan con otra también?"

"Si, si esa es su preferencia. Y hombres y mujeres también, por supuesto. No tenemos la misma clase de tabú que ustedes, las personas, tienen. Creo que ese puede ser su problema más grande, en realidad."

Blaine se rió amargamente. "Oh, no lo sé, Kurt. Tenemos tantos problemas de donde elegir."

"Bueno, sí, pero cuando los hombres no controlan a las mujeres, y el amor no es acerca de la dominancia, y los que no tienen poder no son usados para satisfacer las necesidades reprimidas de los poderosos…bueno, creo que eso toma cuidado de un montón de problemas ahí mismo."

Blaine meditó sobre eso. Parecía demasiado simple para tener tanto sentido como lo hacía.

"Los Sidhe no son perfectos, Blaine, y algunos de nuestros problemas sociales pueden ser tan preocupantes como los de tu sociedad. Pero nadie se casa porque lo necesitan en orden de sobrevivir, o en orden de ser cuidado. Es una decisión, y no es una decisión que todo el mundo hace."

"Pero es una decisión que tú hiciste."

Kurt estaba en silencio por un momento.

"Sí." Dijo, aunque no sonó como un sí verdadero.

"Pero…?" Blaine se aventuró.

"Bueno…si, nos amábamos mucho. Había un poco de presión para que nos casáramos jóvenes. Quizás más que un poco, de hecho."

"Como así?"

Kurt suspiró.

"Es…la cultura Sidhe es solo diferente, Blaine."

"Todavía…todavía lo amas? Firae?"

Kurt lo miró. "No lo sé. Han sido años. Ni siquiera sé si él es el mismo. _Yo_ _no_ _soy_ el mismo, claramente. Pero él era un amigo querido, y crecimos juntos. Yo sé que todavía me preocupo por él. Yo solo no…yo supongo que no sé lo que eso significa más."

Blaine quería preguntar _él_ _es_ _guapo_? _Te_ _merecía_? _Te_ _hacía_ _temblar_ _cuando_ _te_ _besaba_? _Podrías_ _amarme_ _alguna_ _vez_ _de_ _la_ _misma_ _forma_ _que_ _lo_ _amaste_? _Soy_ _menos_ _de_ _un_ _hombre_ _si_ _lo_ _odio_ _un_ _poco_, _incluso_ _si_ _te_ _hizo_ _feliz_?

En vez de eso, Blaine dijo "Espero que lo veas de nuevo." Era una declaración verdadera, pero apenas.

"Yo también." Kurt dijo con anhelo, y Blaine miró hacia otro lado y se sintió como si estaba siendo apuñalado.

* * *

Durante los próximos días, la salud de Blaine empeoró constantemente. Cuando Kurt se movió sigilosamente más cerca de Blaine en la tienda esa noche, como se había encontrado a si mismo haciendo de tanto en tanto, se sobresaltó al escuchar las fuertes, profundas silibancias viniendo de la garganta de Blaine. Presionó su oído en contra del pecho de Blaine y sus pulmones sonaban grueso con fluidos. Tocó su frente y se sentía como fuego.

Kurt tragó duramente. Blaine _no_ estaba bien.

El día siguiente Blaine casi se cae del asiento delantero del carruaje mientras Kurt estaba conduciendo, y Kurt casi volcó el carruaje cuando se lanzó para atraparlo. Blaine estaba sudando, y sus ojos estaban vidriosos, y estaba empezando a romperse en abscesos. Kurt lo envolvió en mantas, lo llevó al carruaje y lo recostó en el asiento.

"Kurt? Qué…donde?"

"Solo duerme, Blaine" Kurt lo calmó.

Blaine suspiró y envolvió las mantas mas apretadas a su alrededor.

"Te amo" murmuró, ya casi dormido.

"Lo sé." Kurt susurró, permitiendo que su mano persistiera en la mejilla de Blaine un poco más de tiempo de lo necesario.

* * *

Cuando Blaine despertó, Kurt lo estaba sacando del carruaje, viéndose listo para recogerlo de nuevo.

"Puedo caminar" Blaine murmuró irritadamente. "No soy un bebé"

Miró a las lámparas de la calle a través de la llovizna cuando se bajó, completamente confundido.

"Donde estamos?"

"Estamos en V'auda. Y estamos en una posada. Vamos a dormir aquí esta noche."

"Kurt, no. Es demasiado…"

"Blaine, sí. No me importa si es arriesgado, no estás bien. Necesitas un baño caliente y una sopa fuerte y un cálido, seco espacio para dormir. No quiere escuchar otra palabra acerca de esto."

Blaine gimió, pero permitió que Kurt lo guiara hacia la posada. Al acercarse a la puerta, Kurt se quedo detrás respetuosamente, y coloco sus ojos en el piso en la actitud de un esclavo.

Entraron en un comedor cálido y suavemente iluminado, donde unos pocos hombres estaban bebiendo de tazas. Un hombre particularmente corpulento estaba sentado en frente de un tablero con ganchos llenos de llaves, sus pies arriba de la mesa en frente de él.

"Perdón?" Blaine dijo ásperamente, tratando de mantener su voz firme, "pero nosotros…uh, _yo_….me gustaría una habitación."

El hombre levanto la vista hacia ellos, sus ojos posándose en Kurt.

Blaine estaba apenas deteniéndose a sí mismo, pero quería sacar los ojos del hombre solo para eliminar la expresión que vio en ellos. Esto iba a pasar _cada_ _vez_? Quedaba algún hombre humano decente, moral en todo Villalu?

"Hmmm" dijo el hombre perezosamente, tomando la belleza de Kurt y la desesperación de Blaine. "La cosa es, hijo, no estoy seguro que _tenemos_ alguna habitación libre ahora."

"Pero tu letrero decía que tenían habitaciones libres!"

"Lo _hacía_, ahora? Hmmm. Debo haber olvidado cambiarlo."

Blaine sacudió la cabeza. Él realmente no tenía la energía para lidiar con esto ahora mismo.

"Vámonos" murmuró, volviéndose para irse.

"Bueno, ahora, espera un minuto" el hombre dijo, disfrutando el juego. "Creo que podría tener una pequeña habitación en la parte de atrás. Pero te va a costar un poco de tiempo con tu elfo. Eso es justo, cierto? Ves? No soy una mala persona."

"No." Blaine respondió rotundamente, tirando a Kurt hacia la puerta.

"Blaine" Kurt susurró, tirando de su brazo de vuelta un poco. "Detente."

Blaine se detuvo. Apenas era capaz de caminar, mucho menos mantenerse en pie, y su pecho se sentía pesado con el esfuerzo de moverse unos pocos pasos. Sudor estaba deslizándose por su cara, y sus labios estaban rotos con llagas.

"Blaine. Solo…toma la habitación. Necesitamos la habitación."

Blaine miró a Kurt.

"No lo puedes decir en serio."

"Una última vez no me romperá, Blaine. Por favor déjame hacer esto. Estaré…estaré bien."

"No."

"Blaine, _por_ _favor_. No voy a verte morir."

"_No_."

Kurt suspiró, y toco el brazo de Blaine ligeramente con su mano libre. Odiaba usar este ángulo, pero…

"Blaine, te necesito. Si cualquier cosa te sucede, no habrá nadie para protegerme. Si tengo que hacer esto de nuevo, preferiría que fuera por una noche que… No puedo ser un esclavo de nuevo, Blaine. _No_ _puedo_."

Blaine soltó a Kurt y camino a largos pasos al dueño del alojamiento tan rápido como la presión de sus pulmones se lo permitiría.

"Pagaré el doble de la tarifa."

"Creo que ya nombre mi precio."

"El triple."

"Hijo, que _pasa_ contigo? No compartes tu esclavo o algo? Te estoy ofreciendo…"

"JAREN!"

El posadero se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ser golpeado al costado de la cabeza por una mujer mayor con fibroso cabello gris y ojos duros como acero. Él se encogió.

"Qué demonios crees que estás _haciendo_?" Ella miró a Kurt con disgusto. "Tú quieres un esclavo, te levantas y trabajas para variar, y te _compras_ un maldito esclavo. Si tu regalas una habitación mas, solo porque no puedes parar de pensar con tu pene por cinco minutos…"

"Ma! Vamos! No iba a…"

"Lleva a tu trasero en la parte de atrás!" Ella escupió. "Has algo útil para variar!" Le dio otra solida palmada en la parte detrás de su cabeza, causando que chillara y se escabullera.

"Ahora" ella dijo, fijando a Blaine con una mirada aguda. "Creo que te oí decir algo acerca de pagar el triple de nuestra tarifa normal."

Blaine colapsó en el piso.

Kurt corrió hacia él, arrodillándose para sentir su pulso. Era estable. Temblorosamente, se levanto en sus pies.

"Señora" dijo, mirando humildemente al piso. "Me disculpo por dirigirme a usted directamente, pero mi maestro está muy, muy enfermo y necesito atenderlo. Le aseguro que estará feliz de pagar el triple de su tarifa oficial, y me gustaría solicitar un baño caliente y algunas provisiones así que puedo atenderlo, las cuales él por supuesto pagará también."

La mujer tomó una fracción de segundo para fruncir el ceño antes de dirigirse al bulto semi-consciente en el suelo.

"Dile a tu elfo que haga una lista de las provisiones que necesitas, y enviaré a una chica. Eso es, si eso puede escribir."

_Sí_, _eso_ _puede_ _escribir_. _Tú_ _miserable sirvienta_, Kurt pensó.

"Eso no será un problema. Gracias" fue lo que dijo.

"Tenemos una suit con un baño privado" ella dijo, todavía pretendiendo que ella se estaba dirigiendo a Blaine en vez de Kurt. "Hay incluso una bomba surtidora instalada, alimenta al baño desde una corriente subterránea. No es barata, sin embargo. Y por el triple de la tarifa…"

"Él la tomará" Kurt dijo, trabajando muy duro para mantenerse en calma.

"Muy bien. Sígueme."

Kurt recogió a Blaine y siguió a la mujer. Blaine no se quejo acerca de ser llevado esta vez, pero si gimoteo un poco.

Su pulso había empezado a decaer.

Cuando se les mostró su habitación, Kurt puso a Blaine en la cama y rápidamente esbozó una lista de provisiones que necesitarían. Se la pasó a la posadera más vieja, y ella se la arrebató, rehusándose a mirar a Kurt, y se fue sin una palabra.

Kurt empezó el baño y entonces bajó a los establos y recogió unas hierbas en particular desde el carruaje.

Cuando volvió, las provisiones que había requerido habían sido situados en una pila ordenada en la parte superior del tocador, y una niña joven estaba en el proceso de construir un fuego. Ella solo se volvió para mirar a Kurt brevemente antes de finalizar su tarea.

Cundo el baño estaba listo, Kurt desvistió a Blaine cuidadosamente, tratando de no dejar que sus ojos vaguen. Era completamente inapropiado, dada la situación, y Blaine había sido nada pero respetoso y un completo caballero hacia Kurt…

Él dejo que sus ojos vagaran. Pero solo un poco.

Cuando Kurt lo ayudo dentro del baño, los ojos de Blaine se abrieron y lo miró con adoración. No habló, pero continuo mirando a Kurt mientras lo bañaba, sus ojos brillantes por la fiebre estaban llenos de asombro.

Después de su baño, Kurt secó a Blaine y lo vistió dentro de una suave bata de lino. Cuidadosamente lo puso en la cama.

Kurt estaba preparando la sopa cuando escuchó un fuerte ruido detrás de él.

Blaine se había desplomado en el suelo de nuevo.

Y esta vez había perdido completamente la conciencia.

No estaba dormido. No estaba semi-consiente. Esto no era temporal. Su pulso era casi imperceptible y apenas estaba respirando.

Kurt tenía exactamente una opción más, o Blaine iba a morir.

Kurt sintió que estaba temblando. Si hacia esto…Blaine sabría? Que haría? Como cambiaria las cosas?

Cambiaria todo.

Pero si no lo hacía, Blaine iba a morir.

Kurt se sentó en el suelo y reunió a Blaine en sus brazos.

Besó su frente.

Entonces cerró sus ojos, y dejo salir un profundo suspiro. Libras de tensión cayeron de sus hombros y su piel comenzó a brillar.

Y en todos los lugares en los cuales su piel estaba tocando a la de Blaine comenzaron a brillar también. Al principio el brillo era suave, como una difusa luz del sol, y entonces empezó a recoger profundidad y riqueza. Como los envolvió, se profundizó en ámbar y entonces cambió, asentándose en un vibrante verde hoja.

La habitación olía como un bosque en primavera.

Se enterraron en su interior, y estaba enterrado en ellos. El brillo impregnó los órganos de Blaine, nutriéndolo de a poco con pura, clara, concentrada vitalidad. Se hundió dentro de su piel, extrayendo el veneno y reemplazándolo con pura vida. Ahuyentó a la oscuridad, y bañó a cada célula con luz.

Cuando despertó la mañana siguiente, Kurt durmiendo dulcemente a su lado, Blaine nunca se había sentido mejor en su vida.


End file.
